


Home

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [278]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please do a fic with jensen and jj? Just super super fluffy, like what you would image he would be like when he comes home from work and spends time with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Jensen walked in his house, tired from the week’s work he did.

“Hey.” He grinned, seeing Danneel walk over to him, wrapping her arms around her husband. Jensen kissed her cheek, eyes shutting and taking in her warmth.

“Hey.” She murmured. “JJ’s playing. Come on.”

Danneel led Jensen to where their daughter was, and Jensen smiled, seeing his daughter.

“Hey there, JJ.” Jensen murmured, picking her up and holding her.

JJ babbled happily, grinning from ear to ear, and Jensen laughed.

“I sure did miss you. Did you miss me too?” Jensen asked, tickling JJ’s tummy.

JJ giggled, grabbing at Jensen’s fingers and Jensen laughed, sitting down with her.

“Yeah, you missed Daddy too.” Jensen murmured. Danneel sat down by him and handed Jensen one of JJ’s toys.

Jensen started playing with the toy and his daughter, cherishing her shrieking laughter.

He played happily, settling down with his family, getting lost in his daughter’s laughter, giggles, and smiles.


End file.
